Tiff
Tiffany Ebrum, better known as Tiff, (Fumu in Japan) is Tuff's older sister, who appears in the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. She lives with her family in King DeDeDe's castle. Tiff is the only one who has an ability to call upon the Warpstar when needed, because she is the one who cares about Kirby the most. Though her last name is never exactly explained, it can be assumed it is 'Ebrum' because her father is called 'Sir Ebrum'. In the Anime she is voiced by Sayuri Yoshida, and in the dub by Kerry Williams. Physical Appearance Tiff is a young girl living with her family in Cappy Town. She is about twice Kirby's height. Her skin is pale yellow, as is her long hair which she keeps in an ornate ponytail held by purple and orange clasps. She always wears a one-piece outfit which is pink on the top and green on the bottom, separated by a zigzag. She wears rounded orange shoes and has large, expressive green eyes. Contrary to what too many people seem to think, neither Tiff nor her family are Cappies. The only similarity between them is the yellow skin color. Other than that, the design of their heads, eyes, and limbs are completely different. Personality Tiff is best known from her intelligence and short temper. She loves to read, learn, and teach. Her favorite subject is marine biology, and she has a large collection of seashells. She also enjoys archeology, and often joins Prof. Curio in his research. She's very interested in the environment and nothing annoys her more than when people like King Dedede try to ruin it. However, Tiff is a very high-strung individual who gets angry easily, and is sometimes quick to resort to violence. (Though she's not always happy to.) Despite her intelligence, she tends to be very naive and idealistic, reflecting her youth and inexperience. Relationships Tiff is the first person that Kirby meets after crashing on Pop Star. She had hoped Kirby was a tall, dashing knight when she first heard about him, and was disappointed at first to find that he was just a little pink creature. She became Kirby's strongest supporter, and is the only person who can summon his Warp Star from Kabu because she cares for him. They have a relationship somewhat like a mother and child or older and younger siblings. Tiff tends to be protective of him, and is one of the few characters who tries to keep in mind that he's just a baby. Her father is the Cabinet Minister, Sir Ebrum, and her mother Lady Like. Her parents aren't nearly as bright as their daughter, and often go along with what Dedede wants, much to her chagrin. Her younger brother, Tuff, is basically her polar opposite. He's mischievous, rambunctious, and not all that bright. They do get along, however, and will team up to investigate Dedede's schemes and cheer Kirby on during fights. She gets annoyed with Tuff at times, but still cares deeply for his wellbeing. Tiff's least favorite person in the world is probably King Dedede. She knows perfectly well that most of what Dedede does are schemes to get Kirby or to harm the environment of Dream Land. Dedede also knows that there is little that Tiff can do to stop him most of the time, and so he regularly taunts and teases her. Meta Knight is kind of a friend and mentor to her. They get along due to their intelligence and mutual dislike of Dedede, but Tiff gets annoyed with Meta Knight's cold-hearted way of handling things. In addition, Meta Knight tends to be very laid back about things in contrast to her quick temper. He often helps Tiff when she needs advice, but usually he will only give her hints to allow her to figure things out on her own. She and Meta Knight are the two people who watch over Kirby, though she tends to worry about his well being far more than Meta Knight. The person who probably likes Tiff the most is Kine the sunfish. Despite being a completely different species, he has a huge crush on her. Even though they can't feasibly be together, Kine asks about her whenever he gets the chance. He always calls her 'Fumu-san' (Miss Fumu) in the original version. The villagers respect Tiff's opinion, including the adults, but they don't always listen when she warns them about Dedede's schemes. Concept While it isn't confirmed, it's suggested that the yellow-skinned female character in the Kirby of the Stars Pilot is an early design of Fumu. As they have the same color of skin and basic body design, as well as being a friend of Kirby, it's a strong possibility. She also has a quick temper like Tiff. The early design doesn't seem to wear any clothes, her entire body being yellow. Her hair is instead in two pigtails with red bows. Her eyes are just black ovals with no whites, and she wears a rather ornate tiara. She also has the ability to fly. She is the first person Kirby encounters in the pilot. Despite rumors, she has no known official name or status. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Anime Characters